From friends to lovers
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Who would have thought that a simple trip to the supermarket would lead to a relatiohnship? This is dedicated to my Boyfriend TheDarkenedMortal (Alex) RebeccaXAlex IronhideXRatchet
1. Meeting for the first time

**Author's note**: Hey Everyone! I wanted to do a re-write (again) of this story, hope you'll enjoy it =D

This story is dedicated to my lovely BF TheDarkenedMortal (Alex) =D

"Hello" Human talking

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"_Love_" Emotions through the Bond

"Hello" Bondmates talking through the Bond.

**Warnings** – Contains swearing.

**Italian translations **- Sì signora – Yes ma'am

The sun was just rising over the tree tops at Rebecca's house, Ironhide was lying in the big field just beyond the trees of his Charge's property and was looking up at the clear blue sky. One thing he will credit this planet for is the sky, yes Cybertron had day and night but they never had clouds. 'Hide sighed, he was missing his Bondmate Ratchet who was at the base. He visited every few days and that was something the black mech appreciated, anytime spent with his Mate was worth it. He projected his _Love_ through the Bond they shared, he smiled when he felt Ratchet's _Love_ come back to him and it made him feel better.

Meanwhile Rebecca was looking in her fridge for some milk and sighed when there weren't any, she closed the fridge door and put her hands on her hips "_Well cereal is out of the window_" she thought "_what shall I have instead?_" she spotted a jar of jam on the worktop and shrugged "_jam sandwiches it is then_" she walked over to the worktop and got the jam jar, she tried to open it but it was on tight "_whoever designed these ought to try and open this themselves_"

"**Need help?**" a deep gruff British voice asked making Rebecca nearly drop her jar of jam in surprise, she looked up and saw her Guardian kneeling down outside the window, he had a curious look on his face.

"Christ 'Hide" she said as she put a hand on her chest "a bit more of a warning next time"

Ironhide cleared his vocals looking amused "**My bad**" he replied.

Rebecca shook her head "I swear I need to put a bell round yer neck" she said with a smirk.

'Hide chuckled "**No thanks**" he replied then eyed the jam jar in his Charge's hand "**want some help openin' that?**"

The girl looked down at the jar of jam then back at her Guardian "I wouldn't mind it" she replied.

The black mech nodded then looked at the empty space beside his Charge and his red optics dimmed.

Rebecca looked beside her as Ironhide's holoform came into existence, his holoform looked exactly like his Bipedal mode but instead of being 30ft tall he was 7ft 8inches tall. The world knew about the existence of the Autobots so they didn't need to worry about changing their holoforms when they went out in public.

"**Let's see if I can open that kid**" Ironhide said then held his hand out.

The girl handed her Guardian the jar of jam.

'Hide opened the jam jar with ease "**There you go**" he said then handed his Charge the jar.

Rebecca smiled "Thanks 'Hide" she replied.

Ironhide smiled then sighed softly.

The girl knew when her Guardian had that longing look on his face he was missing his Bondmate "Missing Ratchet?" she asked.

The black mech nodded "**Yeah**" he replied "**I know I saw him yesterday and all**" he sighed "**but I just don't like having to say goodbye to 'im, and I know that he feels the same way**"

Rebecca nodded looking thoughtful "Well why don't you have a sleepover?" she suggested "y'know Ratchet sleeps here for a night or somethin'"

Ironhide pondered on the suggestion and nodded "**It's a good idea**" he replied "**plus I expanded the garage so there's enough room for Ratch to be in there with me, and Snowbird mainly stays at the Autobot base now**"

The girl smiled and nodded "Well why don't you ask Ratchet then?" she asked.

"**I'll ask him later**" 'Hide replied "**by the way, don't you usually have cereal?**"

"Well I would" Rebecca replied "but I've got no milk"

Ironhide smirked "**Well y'know what that means then**" he said "**a trip to the supermarket**" he knew his Charge wasn't fund of going to the supermarket.

The girl groaned "Oh god" she replied "that means I have to wait in ques that're nearly the length of the shop"

The black mech had to laugh "**Ah you'll be fine kid**" he said putting an arm round his Charge "**if you like, I'll come in with ya**"

Rebecca looked up at her Guardian "You'd do that?" she asked with a smile.

Ironhide nodded "**Sure**" he replied "**plus the world knows about us, so we don't have to stay hidden**"

The girl giggled "I don't think it'll be a good idea if a thirty foot Autobot walked into the supermarket 'Hide" she said.

'Hide chuckled "**Well I'd be in my holoform**" he replied.

Rebecca smirked "I know" she said "let me eat first then we'll go, that ok?"

Ironhide nodded "**That's fine**" he replied "**it's important to have breakfast y'know**"

The girl smirked "Don't go all Ratchet on me 'Hide" she said pointing a finger at him.

The black mech laughed "**Go on kid eat**" he replied "**I'll be outside**" his holoform fizzled out his real form's optics went back to their normal brightness "**see ya kid**" he rose to his full height and went to his Shooting Range.

Rebecca smiled then continued to make her sandwiches, when she was done she walked into the living room area and sat down on the sofa to eat.

Ten minutes later Rebecca came out her house with her bag that was over her shoulder and resting on her hip.

Ironhide saw his Charge and retracted his cannons, he walked over to her.

The nineteen year old looked over to her Guardian as he walked towards her "Finished shooting?" she asked.

'Hide nodded "**Yup**" he replied "**ready to go?**"

Rebecca nodded "Yep" she said.

Ironhide stood on the driveway then transformed down into his Alt mode which was a black GMC Topkick C4500, he opened his driver's side door.

The girl got into the driver's seat, once she was seated the seatbelt secured her "Hey 'Hide?"

"**Hm?**"

"Um, can you make sure that you don't speed once we're in town?" she asked, her Guardian had a habit of speeding and she didn't want to get a speeding ticket.

"**Sure**" Ironhide replied then reversed out the driveway and sped up the road.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the town, Ironhide kept his work and slowed down to the right speed for the area.

Rebecca smiled "When did you learn to drive?" she asked.

Ironhide stopped at a red traffic light "**We all learned on Cybertron**" he replied.

The girl nodded "And did you pass?" she asked with a smirk.

'Hide chuckled "**Very funny**" he replied "**I wouldn't be driving right now if I hadn't passed**"

Rebecca giggled, then the traffic lights turned green and her Guardian set off again.

Five minutes later they approached the supermarket, Ironhide pulled into the busy car park "**Now I need to find a space**" he said more to himself than to his Charge, he found a parking space that was big enough.

"Are you sure you can get into that space 'Hide?" Rebecca asked then pointed to the red 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier that was parked on the left side of the vacant space "'cause you might hit that car"

Ironhide thought a moment, he could fit into that space but he wouldn't be able to open his driver's side door for his Charge to get out "**I can fit into it**" he replied "**but I won't be able to open the door to let you out**" he paused a moment "**so I'll let you out now, alright?**"

Rebecca nodded then the driver's side door opened, she got out then closed the door. She moved to the driver's side of the red Chevy so she wasn't in the way of passing cars.

'Hide lined himself up and reversed into the empty space, he was right about not being able to open his driver's side door. After he made sure he was in the space correctly he cut his engine and his holoform came into existence beside the passenger side door.

The nineteen year old walked over to her Guardian "You were right about not being able to let me out" she said.

Ironhide nodded "**Hm-mm**" he replied then put an arm round his Charge "**let's go**"

Rebecca sighed "Yeah" she replied then they walked towards the supermarket.

Rebecca and Ironhide walked through the entrance of the store "**Bigger than I remember**" 'Hide said.

"You've been in here before" Rebecca replied.

"**Yeah but that was last year**" Ironhide replied "**anyway, c'mon**" they walked through the magazine isle, one of them caught 'Hide's optic "**one sec kid**" he walked over to the shelf and picked up the magazine that had caught his optic "**ah, a weaponry magazine**"

Rebecca walked over to her Guardian and smirked "Trust you to find a weapons magazine" she said amused "anyway, you want to wait here whilst I get the milk?"

Ironhide looked uncertain "**Sure you'll be ok?**" he asked.

The girl nodded "I'll be fine" she assured "besides you'll be able to hear me from the other side of the shop"

'Hide nodded "**True**" he replied "**alright go on, but be careful**"

Rebecca smiled "I will" she said then walked out the magazine isle.

Ironhide opened the magazine to the first page and started to read it.

Meanwhile Rebecca was trying to remember where the milk was, she was so busy thinking that she wasn't watching where she was going. She let out a surprised yelp when she bumped into someone "Oh s**t" she said "I'm so sorry"

The guy chuckled "Hey no worries" he replied.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief "Thank god" she replied "I was so busy thinkin' I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'"

"Hey it's alright" the guy assured "it happens" he smiled.

Rebecca smiled as well "Um, my names Rebecca" she said holding her hand out.

"Alex" he replied then shook her hand "nice to meet you Rebecca" he let go of her hand and smiled.

The girl smiled secretly taking in his appearance, he had short brown hair and his eye colour was green. He wore a black T-shirt that said 'I Am The Stig' in white writing with a pair of blue jeans and white trainers, he looked about twenty-one years old "_Not bad_" she thought "so I see you like Top Gear" she said.

Alex smiled "Yes I do" he replied "I'm a big fan of it, how did you know?"

"The shirt is a dead giveaway" Rebecca replied with a smirk "I've watched it before, but I'm not a fan of it"

Alex nodded "So you must be British then?" he asked.

The girl nodded "Yep" she replied "the accent is a dead giveaway"

The twenty-one year old chuckled "Yes it is" he replied.

Rebecca smiled "Hey you wouldn't happen to know where the milk is would ya?" she asked.

Alex nodded "Yeah I do" he replied "c'mon I'll show"

The girl gave him a nod in thanks then they walked side-by-side to the milk, soon they arrived at the milk section "Thanks Alex" she said then got some milk.

"You're welcome" he replied.

Rebecca smiled "Right I'd better get back to my Guardian" she said "else he'll start looking for me"

Alex looked a little surprised "A Guardian?" he asked.

The girl nodded "Yeah, a Guardian is someone who protects you" she replied.

That made Alex realise that Rebecca had an Autobot Guardian "You have an Autobot as a Guardian?" he asked.

Rebecca smiled "Yep" she replied "so make sure you behave" she smirked.

The twenty-one year old looked a little awestruck, he'd always wanted to meet an Autobot as he had heard so much about them "Which Autobot is your Guardian?" he asked "'cause I know the names of all the Autobots"

The girl smirked "I'll give you one clue" she replied "it's the scary one" she smiled "I've gotta go"

Alex nodded "Sure" he replied "hey maybe I could call you tomorrow"

Rebecca nodded "Sure" she said "you need my number though" she got her phone out and looked through her contacts until she saw her number "there you go" she showed him her number.

Alex got his phone out and added Rebecca's number "What shall I put you as?" he asked.

"Just put Rebecca or Becky" the girl replied with a smile.

The twenty-one year old nodded "Thanks" he replied "I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

Rebecca nodded "Sure" she said "see you later" she walked back towards the magazine isle.

"See you later" Alex replied then walked down the crisp isle.

The girl turned the corner and nearly bumped into her Guardian "S**t sorry 'Hide" she said.

"**It's alright**" Ironhide replied "**I was just gonna come lookin' for ya, you were takin' a while**"

Rebecca looked sheepish "Sorry about that" she replied "I was talkin' to someone" they made a slow walk to the checkouts.

'Hide looked curious and a little suspicious "**Who?**" he asked.

"Someone called Alex" she replied "I accidently bumped into him and we ended up talkin'" she shrugged "plus he showed me where the milk was"

Ironhide nodded "**I see**" he replied "**did he mention anythin' about us Autobots?**"

"Well I mentioned that you'd be lookin' for me" the girl replied "I didn't mention your name, he asked if I had an Autobot as a Guardian and I said I did" she smirked "then he asked which Autobot was my Guardian and I gave him one clue, the scary one"

'Hide chuckled "**You think he'll figure it out?**" he asked.

Rebecca shrugged "Not sure" she replied "maybe, he said he's gonna call me tomorrow"

"**You exchanged phone numbers?**" he asked.

The girl nodded "I want to get to know him" she replied.

Ironhide nodded a little "**Alright**" he said as they approached the checkouts.

Rebecca spotted Alex in the que "That's Alex" she said pointing to him.

'Hide looked over at the guy who had his back to them "**I see**" he replied.

They walked to another checkout that had a shorter que.

Five minutes later Rebecca and Ironhide walked out the supermarket "**That didn't take long**" 'Hide said.

"Only because you were with me 'Hide" the girl replied with a smile "the cashier looked like he was gonna pee his pants when he saw ya" she giggled.

Ironhide chuckled "**Well I am an imposing figure**" he said.

Rebecca giggled as they approached her Guardian's alt mode, the red Chevy that was parked beside 'Hide had now gone "I can get in now" she said.

'Hide's holoform fizzled out then his driver's side door opened "**I think that Chevy was Alex's**" he replied.

The girl got into the driver's seat "Was it?" she asked.

"**Yeah**" Ironhide replied "**I'd scanned the number plate and it belonged to 'im**" he closed his door and secured his Charge.

Rebecca nodded "Not a bad choice" she said "sports cars aren't my thing though, I prefer muscle cars" she smirked "that's why I chose you, plus I knew there was somethin' special about this truck before I knew you were an Autobot"

'Hide chuckled then he turned on his radio and started his engine "**And when I first saw ya, I knew that you were meant to be my Charge**" he replied.

The girl blushed and smiled, she felt the seatbelt tighten a little like her Guardian was giving her a hug. She smiled then patted the steering wheel "C'mon" she said "let's get home so you can call your Bondmate for a sleepover"

Ironhide chuckled "**Sì signora**" he replied then drove out the car park.

Half an hour later Ironhide pulled into the driveway of his Charge's house "**Home sweet home as the humans say**" he said with a chuckle.

Rebecca giggled then got out her Guardian and closed the door "Thanks 'Hide" she replied then patted his bonnet.

Ironhide transformed into his Bipedal mode "**Right I'd better call my Bondmate**" he said with a smile then sat down under his favourite oak tree.

The girl smiled "Alright" she replied "I'll see you later" she walked into her house.

The black mech smiled then said to his Bondmate through the Bond "Hey Ratch, you got anythin' to do for the rest of the day?"

There was a pang of _Confusion_ from Ratchet "No, why?" he asked.

Ironhide smiled "Well I was wonderin' if you wanted to spend the night here with me" he replied "Rebecca said it's fine, plus my garage is big enough for the two of us to fit in there in our Alt modes" he projected his _Longing_ through the Bond "and I'm missin' ya"

Ratchet smiled and projected his _Love_ through the Bond "Of course I will 'Hide" he replied.

There was a wave of _Happiness_ from his Bondmate "Thanks Ratch" he replied "come by now if you like"

The Medic nodded "Sure" he replied "I just need to inform Optimus and I'll be on my way"

"Alright Ratch" his Mate replied "see you soon, love ya" there was a wave of _Love _through the Bond.

Ratchet smiled and projected his own _Love_ through the Bond "Love you too 'Hide" he replied then stood up and walked out the Medbay to his leader's office.

Optimus was reading a Datapad when there was a knock on his door "**Come in**" he said putting the Datapad on his desk.

The door slid open and Ratchet walked in "**Hello Optimus**" he greeted.

The Prime smiled "**Hello Ratchet**" he replied "**what can I do for you?**"

The Medic sat down in the chair opposite his leader and rested his forearms on the desk "**Well I'd like to spend the night at Rebecca's house with 'Hide**" he said "**I haven't seen him in a couple of days and I'm missing him**"

Optimus smiled "**Ratchet do not let me get in the way of you and Ironhide spending time together**" he replied "**besides, you're not needed for the rest of the day so go and spend the night with your Bondmate**"

Ratchet smiled "**Thanks Optimus**" he said then stood up "**I'll be back tomorrow evening**"

The Prime nodded "**Go and enjoy yourself my friend**" he replied with a smile.

The Medic smiled then walked out his leader's office, when he got outside the base he transformed down into his Alt mode which was a florescent lime green Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sport Utility Truck and set off for Rebecca's house.

Meanwhile at Rebecca's house Ironhide smiled when he felt a familiar tugging at his Spark, his Bondmate was coming.

A few minutes later Ratchet pulled up the driveway at Rebecca's house then transformed into his Bipedal mode, he looked around but couldn't see his Bondmate anywhere "**'Hide?**" he called, when there was no response he frowned a little as he walked onto the grass "**'Hide?**" then he nearly jumped out of his armour when he felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap round his midsection, he put a hand on his chest "**'Hide you're gonna give me a Spark attack one day**" he said giving his smirking Bondmate a mock glare.

Ironhide chuckled then leaned down a little so his head was next to his Bondmate's "**Nice to see you too**" he replied.

Ratchet chuckled a little then turned his head to the left and kissed his Mate's cheek plate, he turned in the strong arms that held him and wrapped his own arms round his Bondmate's midsection. He rested an Audio Receptor on his chest plates and smiled when he could hear the steady Sparkbeat and breathing of his Mate, then he smirked and trailed one hand down Ironhide's back and playfully, but gently, pinched his aft.

'Hide jumped a little and looked down at his Bondmate who looked up at him with that mischievous smirk, he soon matched that smirk when he felt his Mate's _Arousal _through the Bond "**Oh I know what you want Medic**" he said then picked his Bondmate up and held him bridal style "**time to make up from the time lost**"

The Medic smirked as his Bondmate walked through the trees to their field.

**End of Chapter 1**

Wow this chapter is pretty long, sorry about that.

Be sure to review! =D


	2. First call

**Author's note**: Hey everyone here's the second chapter of my story, enjoy! =D

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Phone call.

"Hello" Bondmates talking through the Bond.

The next morning Rebecca came out her house and instead of seeing her Guardian sitting under the oak tree it was Ratchet, she went over to him "Hey Ratch" she greeted making the Medic jump.

Ratchet looked down at Rebecca "**Hello Rebecca**" he replied with a smile "**I apologise I was daydreaming**"

The girl giggled "It's fine Ratch" she replied then sat down beside his left leg "so how was the sleepover?"

The Medic chuckled "**It was pleasant**" he replied "**I appreciate you allowing me to stay here for a while**"

Rebecca smiled "It's fine" she replied "so where's 'Hide?"

"**He's patrolling the area**" Ratchet replied "**he'll be back soon**"

"**Or right now**" a deep gruff voice said suddenly making the two of them yelp in surprise, they looked to the right and saw Ironhide knelt down beside them facing his Bondmate looking amused.

The Medic put a hand to his chest "**'Hide you've got to stop doing that**" he grumbled.

"**What?**" he asked innocently.

"**Sneaking up on us**" Ratchet replied.

Ironhide shrugged "**I thought you heard me**" he replied then put an arm round his Bondmate's shoulders.

Rebecca shook her head "No we never heard ya" she replied.

"**Oh, anyway has he called yet?**" 'Hide asked.

The girl shook her head "Not yet" she replied.

Ratchet looked puzzled "**Who?**" he asked.

"Alex" Rebecca replied "I met him yesterday at the supermarket, I gave him my phone number and he said that he'd call today"

The Medic nodded "**Do you think he will?**" he asked.

The girl shrugged "Not sure" she replied "just make sure neither of you speak"

"**Why?**" Ratchet asked "**the world knows about us**"

"**But he doesn't know who Becky's Guardian is**" Ironhide replied "**she wants him to figure it out**"

"Plus he's heard alot about you guys" Rebecca added "and your voices might giveaway who my Guardian is"

The Medic nodded in understanding "**Will he find out that 'Hide is your Guardian?**" he asked.

"**Eventually**" 'Hide replied.

Ratchet nodded then he heard Rebecca's mobile ring "**Is that him?**" he asked.

Rebecca got her phone out and frowned at the anonymous caller "It's anonymous" she replied.

"**Did he give you his phone number?**" Ironhide asked.

The girl shook her head "No" she replied then looked at her phone again "it could be him"

"**Well answer it to see**" the black mech replied.

Rebecca answered the phone and put it on loudspeaker so the two Bondmate's could hear "Hello?"

"_Hey Rebecca_" Alex's voice greeted "_I thought you weren't gonna answer_" he chuckled.

The girl smiled "Hey Alex" she replied "well I didn't recognise the number"

"**Because he didn't give it her**" Ironhide whispered making his Bondmate nudge him.

"_Sorry about that_" he said "_I forgot to give you my number_"

"It's fine" Rebecca replied "I've got it now"

"_Oh good_" Alex replied "_so how are you?_"

"_I'm good_" she replied "_how're you?_"

"_Good thanks_" he replied "_and how's your Guardian?_"

Rebecca looked at her Guardian who shrugged then mouthed 'Just say I'm fine', she nodded then said "He's fine"

"_Good_" Alex replied "_you never told me who your Guardian was_"

The girl smirked "I gave you a clue" she said "he's the scary one"

Ratchet sniggered quietly "Scary one" he said to his Bondmate though the Bond "I like that"

Ironhide smirked at his Mate.

"_Can you give me another clue?_" Alex asked.

"If I give you another clue" Rebecca replied "you'll get it straight away"

"_I will?_" he asked.

The girl nodded "Yeah" she replied then looked thoughtful "although it does depend on what you know about the Autobots"

"_Hmmm, well I know that Optimus Prime is the leader_" Alex replied "_Ironhide is the First Lieutenant and Weapons Specialist_"

Ironhide smirked "He got my title right" he said to his Bondmate though the Bond.

"_Um, Ratchet is the Medic_" Alex continued "_Jolt an assistant Medic, Dino is a spy I think_" there was a pause "_Sideswipe I'm not sure about, I know Bumblebee is a Scout and Barricade and Blackout were Decepticons but changed sides_"

Rebecca let out a whistle "Wow" she said "you know quite alot"

Alex chuckled "_So can I have another clue?_" he asked.

The girl thought a moment then nodded "Alright" she replied "but give me a minute to think of one"

"_Alright_" he replied.

Rebecca looked at the two Bondmates and mouthed 'Got any ideas?'

Ironhide thought a moment then whispered "**Well me and Blackout are both coloured black, so you could say that**"

"**But Blackout isn't scary**" Ratchet whispered.

"**He doesn't know that**" 'Hide whispered back as he nodded to the phone "**if she says anythin' else it'll give it away, especially about the optics as I'm the only one with red optics**"

The Medic nodded "**Go for that Rebecca**" he whispered "**say he's painted black**"

Rebecca nodded then said "You still there Alex?"

"_I'm here_" Alex replied "_do you have a clue?_"

"Yep" she replied "he's the colour black"

"_Oooh that's narrowed it down alot_" he said "_so it's either Ironhide or Blackout_"

"Yep" the girl replied "one of those two"

"_Alright_" Alex replied "_hey uh, I was wondering_"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow "What about?" she asked.

"_Will I be able to come visit you tomorrow?_" he asked "_I'd like to get to know you better_"

The girl looked at her Guardian who frowned but nodded slowly, she smiled then said "Sure, come by about midday"

"_Sure_" Alex replied "_um, what's your zip code?_"

Rebecca looked puzzled "My what?" she asked.

"_Zip code_" he repeated.

The girl looked at her Guardian who mouthed 'Post code', she nodded then told Alex her post code.

"_Thanks Rebecca_" Alex replied "_I'll see you tomorrow_"

"See you tomorrow" Rebecca replied "bye"

"_Bye_" Alex said then the call ended.

"**Looks like he'll find out I'm your Guardian sooner that we thought**" Ironhide said.

Rebecca nodded.

"**Are you going to tell him when he arrives?**" Ratchet asked.

The girl smirked as she shook her head "Nope" she replied "I'll let him find out for himself"

Ironhide smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

"**That doesn't mean that you can intimidate him 'Hide**" the Medic said.

"Or make him crap his pants" Rebecca added.

'Hide pouted "**Why not?**" he asked "**Rebecca did give him the clue that I'm the scary one**" he smirked "**so I've gotta prove it**"

Ratchet face palmed.

"Ok you can scare him a little" the nineteen year old said "but not too much as I don't want him to have a heart attack"

Ironhide smirked "**Sure**" he replied.

Rebecca and Ratchet both gave 'Hide a wry look, tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed.

**End of Chapter 2**

A bit shorter than the 1st Chapter.

Be sure to review! =D


	3. Meeting Ironhide

**Author's note**: Hey everyone here's the third chapter of my story, enjoy! =D

"Hello" Human talking

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Com-link.

"_Love_" Emotion through the Bond.

The day had arrived and Rebecca was both excited and nervous, she was sitting on her Guardian's chest. Said Guardian was lying in the field just beyond three trees of Rebecca's property "Are you sure you're not gonna scare him too much 'Hide?" his Charge asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Ironhide chuckled, he could understand why Rebecca was asking him this question "**Rebecca I promise**" he replied "**I won't scare him too much**" he smirked "**just intimidate him a little**"

The girl nodded a little "Alright" she replied "just remember that I'm gonna greet him first then you can make your 'entrance'" she giggled.

'Hide chuckled then his nose twitched, he could sense someone approaching the house and it wasn't any of the Autobots "**He's approaching**" he said.

Rebecca nodded then stood up and jumped off her Guardian's chest landing on the grass "Alright I'll go greet him" she replied then walked through the trees.

The red 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier pulled up the driveway and stopped, the engine cut and the door opened. Alex nervously got out and closed the door, he had been thinking about who Rebecca's Guardian could be. He knew it was either Ironhide or Blackout from the clues Rebecca had given him, so he was both nervous and eager to see her and to see who her Guardian was.

"Hey Alex" Rebecca greeted making him jump.

"Oh hey Rebecca" Alex greeted "sorry I was thinking"

The girl smirked "About who my Guardian could be?" she asked.

The twenty-one year old nodded "Yeah" he replied "so where is he?" then he heard a snort and felt a blast of heat from his left.

Rebecca pointed to her Guardian "That's him" she replied.

Alex slowly turned his head to the left and came face to face with "Ironhide" he whispered, Ironhide was Rebecca's Guardian "_Oh God_" he thought.

"**That's my name**" the black mech replied "**and you are?**"

"A-Alex" he replied nervously "so y-you're Rebecca's Guardian?" he gulped when 'Hide leaned in a little closer and growled.

"**Do you have a problem with that?**" he asked.

Alex quickly shook his head "N-no" he replied quickly "no problem, none whatsoever"

"**Good**" Ironhide replied then straightened up and rested his forearm on his raised knee.

Rebecca giggled "Told you he was the scary one" she said.

The twenty one year old chuckled a little "No kidding" he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

'Hide smirked at his Charge "**Well I had to prove it**" he said.

"Trust me" Alex replied "you did" he smirked.

Ironhide snorted in amusement "**So you seem to know alot about us Autobots**" he replied.

The twenty one year old nodded "But not everything about you guys" he replied "like I didn't know you were Rebecca's Guardian"

'Hide nodded a little then smirked "**You managed to get my title right**" he said.

Alex looked surprised "How did you know that?" he asked "I haven't mentioned it yet"

"**You did yesterday**" Ironhide replied "**me and Ratchet were listening in on yer conversation**"

"I had my phone on loudspeaker" Rebecca added.

Alex nodded "Oh right" he replied "that's cool, so how did you two meet?"

When 'Hide opened his mouth plates to answer there was a quiet beep, he sighed "**One sec**" he replied then answered his Com-link "**hello**"

"_Hey 'Hide_" Ratchet's voice greeted.

Ironhide smiled "**Hey Ratch**" he replied "**you alright?**"

"_I'm fine 'Hide" _the Medic replied "_but I need you to come to base_"

The black mech frowned so did Rebecca "**Why?**" he asked.

"_You're due for a check-up_" Ratchet replied.

'Hide groaned "**Oh c'mon Ratch-**" he started to say but was calmly cut off by his Bondmate.

"_Look 'Hide I know you don't like check-ups and I can understand why you don't, but it's only every month not every week_"

Ironhide sighed "**I guess**" he replied.

"_Besides it'll be over before you know it_" the Medic said then chuckled "_then you can go back to Rebecca's and leave me on my lonesome_"

The black mech chuckled "**Nah I'd bring ya with me**" he replied.

Ratchet chuckled "_I'd come with you after your check-up_" he replied "_but the others still need their check-ups_"

"**I'm the first?**" Ironhide asked.

"_Well I thought you might have wanted to get it done out the way_" the Medic replied "_so I decided to call you first, you don't mind do you?_"

'Hide shook his helm "**Nah I don't mind**" he said sending _Reassurance_ through the Bond "**I'll see you in ten minutes**" he smiled "**love ya**"

Alex looked surprised when Ironhide said that.

"_Love you too 'Hide_" Ratchet replied, you could hear the smile in his voice "_see you when you get here_" then the conversation ended.

"You and Ratchet are...?" Alex asked trailing off at the end.

The black mech nodded "**Yes we're Bondmates**" he replied then narrowed his good optic "**got a problem with that?**"

The twenty one year old quickly shook his head.

"**Good**" 'Hide said "**c'mon, let's get to base**" he stood up then walked onto the road "**you're comin' as well**" he pointed to Alex "**not leavin' ya here on yer own**"

Alex could only nod.

Ironhide transformed down into his Alt mode which was a black GMC Topkick C4500, he opened his driver's side door and passenger side door "**Climb in**" he said.

Rebecca went round to the driver's side and climbed in, Alex nervously climbed in and sat in the passenger seat "Now you can say you've rode with an Autobot" the girl said with a smile.

"_An Autobot that's scary_" Alex thought "Yeah it's great" he replied with a smile.

'Hide closed his doors and secured his Charge and Alex "**Want the radio on?**" he asked.

"Well we usually do" Rebecca said then giggled.

The black mech chuckled "**I know that kid**" he replied "**but does your friend mind**"

"No I don't mind" the twenty one year assured.

Ironhide switched on the radio _Nickelback – Lullaby _was just starting to play "**This is mine and Ratchet's song**" he said.

Rebecca smiled "Can you sing it?" she asked.

"**Sure, why not**" 'Hide replied then started to sing as he started to drive.

Alex was amazed "_Wow_" he thought "_Ironhide's an _amazing_ singer_" then he said "Wow, I didn't know you could sing Ironhide"

"**I learnt on Cybertron**" Ironhide replied then continued to sing.

"I always hear him when he's either shooting or sitting under his oak tree" the nineteen year old added.

Alex nodded "_So that's another thing I've found out about the Autobots_" he thought "_they can sing_"

**End of Chapter 3**

So Alex discovers that Ironhide can sing =D

Be sure to review =D


End file.
